


Terrible! Horrible! No Good! Very Bad!

by chronicallyHaughty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ice cream makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyHaughty/pseuds/chronicallyHaughty
Summary: It's a terrible and horrible day for Jason. It's no good. Actually, it's very bad.





	Terrible! Horrible! No Good! Very Bad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samaelstoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaelstoker/gifts).



Jason wasn’t usually one for slamming doors, but he was making an exception today. He dropped the keys in the little ceramic bowl on the table by the front door to the apartment, and slammed that very same door nearly as hard as he could. It felt very, very satisfying.

Everything had gone wrong that day. First, Dick had been called in to work early, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek, a cheerful, “Bye, sweetie!”, and a cold, empty bed to wake up to. Once Jason made it into the bathroom, he realised they were out of toothpaste, meaning he had forgotten to buy it when he was shopping the day before and now he was gonna have to head to the bodega a few blocks away after breakfast, where toiletries were more expensive than they were at the larger stores.

Then he burned the eggs. Alfred would weep, and Jason almost wanted to as well, as he glumly had cereal for breakfast instead. He didn’t begrudge Dick his love affair with the so called "magically delicious” leprechaun, he just wasn’t a fan of marshmallows at seven in the morning.

He had skulked outside much too early in the day and feeling very much off-kilter, survived the walk with no mishaps, only to find there was actually a _line_ at the bodega. Some little lady having a nice chat with the cashier with no regard for people trying to buy shit. He took a small amount of comfort that the Edgy™ teenager ahead of him was also suffering if their put-upon sighs and tosses of long multi-colored hair were any indication, but the tiny sliver of positive emotion he felt was short lived.

After being practically robbed by the greedy bodega owner, seriously, there was no way the guy could justify his ridiculous prices, he stepped outside just in time for it to start raining. He made it back home in one piece but with the start of a headache brewing behind his eyes. Not even finally getting to brush his teeth could improve his spirits at this point. Listlessly, he brewed himself a cup of tea and sat down to work on some case files. He soon got a text, because why not make this day worse? Why the hell not? 

‘ _hey babe cant make it home for lunch but ill c u tonite!!! xoxo!’_

‘ _Fine._ ’

If Dick thought he was being rude then so be it. He hadn’t even realised how much he wanted Dick to come home for lunch, to just complain about his sucky, sucky day, but not even that would the universe grant him. So, yeah, _fine_. Whatever.

He didn’t feel like making an effort cooking when it was just him eating, so lunch was boring and dull and stupid. His headache persisted and he wasn't getting anything useful done, work-wise. But then Tim sent him a text, late in the afternoon.

‘ _Hey can you come over if youre free_ ’

Maybe just a little bit desperate to not feel completely useless Jason quickly typed out a ‘ _Sure._ ’, put his jacket and boots on (the ties broke on his right boot, because of course, but he managed), got on his bike and drove uptown to the penthouse Tim called home. He let himself in, using his fingerprint, and spotted Tim on the couch, leaning over his laptop in a way that must be hell on his back.

“Whaddya need, Timbo?” Tim didn’t even look up as he replied with an absentminded tap on a folder full of papers on the table next to him,

“Nothing really, just, could you give this to Dick? I don’t have time to drop it off tonight. Thanks.”

Having clearly been dismissed, Jason had simply taken the folder and left the way he came. In all honesty he was growing rather tired of being around himself, so no wonder Tim was quick to be rid of him. Grumpier than ever, he rode back home, accidentally parked in dog shit, and really, if people weren’t planning on picking up their dogs’ shit then maybe they shouldn’t get a dog!

So yeah, all in all, Jason totally deserved to slam some doors. Tonight was his night off, but maybe he’d go out and kick some ass, too. Though, knowing how the day had gone so far he’d probably end up bleeding out in an alley somewhere. No, he was just going to go to sleep and get the day over with. He shed his clothes, for once not bothering to put them somewhere proper but just dumping them in an ugly pile by the foot of the bed. That, too, felt very satisfying. Today had been ugly, so it certainly fit.

He got in bed and rolled around until he was bundled up in the soft down duvet. Screw today. Today was the worst. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his body had no desire to cooperate. It, and therefore he, stayed stubbornly awake no matter how much Jason wanted to sleep away the awfulness. Why wouldn’t today end already? He heard the front door open and close, far more gently than it had before, and stubbornly burrowed himself in the duvet.

“Jason?” Dick moved around the apartment, rattling around in the kitchen and dropping his clothes everywhere, no doubt. Irritated at Dick too now, Jason stayed grumpily quiet even when Dick came into the bedroom, something rustling as he quietly said,

“Jay?” He sat down on the edge of the bed, making the bed dip, and put something on the nightstand. A hand started petting his hair, and Jason melted a little despite himself. “Babe? Do you want some ice cream?”

Ice cream? Jason turned over, squinting in the light spilling in from the hallway. His boyfriend was smiling gently down at him, hand slipping down to cup his cheek. On the nightstand stood a colorful box of neapolitan ice cream in a see-through plastic bag. Dick’s thumb moved to carefully caress his cheek and Jason was embarrassed to find he had to fight down tears.

"Today has been so fucking shitty, baby,” he managed, Dick’s face softening even further.

“I know, sweetheart. Here, have some ice cream with me.”

They must have sat there for an hour, eating ice cream straight out of the tin, Jason telling Dick everything, and his wonderful, amazing boyfriend just sitting with him and listening, dropping kisses to his shoulder, neck, cheek, anywhere he could comfortably reach from where he was curled up against Jason’s side. Never showing signs of being bored, or telling him he was being stupid. He just listened.

Eventually, the words ran out, as did the ice cream, and they prepared for bed in companionable, comfortable silence. They lay down in bed together as they had so many times before, as they would several thousand more times, and Jason was suddenly not sorry at all over how awful his day had been, not when he got this in the end.

“You’re my best friend,” he murmured into the dark, listening to Dick laugh and feeling him kiss his nose. Yeah, life could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim didn't mean anything by it, honest! He was just really into his work and Jason was really grumpy. :c
> 
> This fic has a tumblr post [here](http://chronicallyhaughty.tumblr.com/post/159763687529/)! That's my writing blog, but [this](http://nattvingen.tumblr.com/) is my main blog where I post a lot of DC stuff.


End file.
